


Fangirling 101

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Izanami Nonton Konser [6]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, Fangirls, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Profesor Ando Izanami telah datang ke ruang obrolan "Ciwiciwi" untuk mengajarkan Reva dan Minerva bagaimana cara menjadifangirlyang baik dan benar.





	Fangirling 101

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Ciwiciwi  
  
安藤いざなみ  
Reva-chaaan! (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
Mine-chaaan! (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
Apa Namiii?  
Минерва  
Iya?  
安藤いざなみ  
Aku kan udah janji ya kalau sebelum nonton konser, aku bakal ngajarin Reva-chan sama Mine-chan cara fangirling yang baik dan benar!  
Aku mau ngajarin sekarang! ( ・`ω・´)  
Ooh oke oke  
Aku menyimak  
Минерва  
Aku juga menyimak.  
安藤いざなみ  
Oke! ( ・`ω・´)  
Pertama, yang harus banget dipunya itu lighstick!  
Lightstick harus dibawa pas konser dan dinyalain sepanjang konser! Dinyalainnya juga pake aturan warna. Warnanya tergantung apa yang disuruh nanti! Pokoknya, warna lighstick itu bakal ngaruh ke atmosfer lagu banget!  
Минерва  
Lightstick itu perlengkapan yang kamu belikan, bukan, Izanami?  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya Mine-chan!  
Минерва  
Warnanya bisa berubah?  
安藤いざなみ  
Bisa dong!  
Минерва  
Caranya bagaimana?  
Woah  
Miner detail amat yak  
安藤いざなみ  
Lightstick kita nanti disambungin ke HP pake bluetooth! Terus, lewat aplikasi khusus buat lightstick itu, kita bisa ganti warnanya! (ﾉ≧▽≦)ﾉ  
Bentar  
Warna itu maksudnya warna stick?  
Atau warna apa?  
安藤いざなみ  
EH!!! (゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Warna cahaya lampunya!!  
Aku lupa bilang! (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Oooooh!!  
Pantesan aku ngak mudeng  
Минерва  
Ah, ternyata warna lampunya.  
Baiklah, aku paham.  
Intinya dikontrol pake HP kan ya Nam?  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya! ( ・`ω・´)  
Siplah paham  
Lanjoot  
安藤いざなみ  
Oh ya, satu poin lagi soal lightstick!  
Jangan lupa di-charge penuh sebelum nonton konser! (〃^ー^〃)  
Lanjut ke poin berikutnya!  
Минерва  
Oke.  
Okee  
安藤いざなみ  
Kedua, harus hafal lagu-lagunya! Kalau bisa malah sama liriknya!  
Wah … susah sih ini  
Минерва  
Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu Korea.  
安藤いざなみ  
Tenang aja! Aku udah nyiapin playlist yang isinya lagu GOT7 semua! Nggak semua lagu, tapi sebagian besar lagu yang hits! Pastinya lagu album yang baru lengkap! Mine-chan sama Reva-chan tinggal dengerin aja. (人´▽`*)♪  
... harus?  
安藤いざなみ  
Harus dong! ( ・`ω・´)  
Минерва  
Untuk liriknya bagaimana?  
安藤いざなみ  
Liriknya kenapa, Mine-chan? (゜.゜)  
Минерва  
Kita harus menghafalkannya, bukan?  
.......... Ner jangan tega gitulah sama aku  
Минерва  
Apanya?  
安藤いざなみ  
Nggak usah kok! (〃^ー^〃)  
Kalau hafal ya bagus, kalau nggak juga gak apa-apa! Minimal nadanya hafal jadi bisa ngikutin lagunya! (ﾉ≧▽≦)ﾉ  
Fyuh  
Lega aku rasanya  
Минерва  
Baiklah.  
安藤いざなみ  
Ini link playlist-nya ya!  
http://www.ourtube.com/ando-izanami-got7  
Jangan lupa didengerin! ( ・`ω・´)  
Olraaait  
Минерва  
Oke.  
安藤いざなみ  
Lanjut ya! (ﾉ≧▽≦)ﾉ  
Ketiga, harus punya bias! Bias itu anggota yang paling disukain! Kalau punya bias, bakal lebih gampang buat fangirling-nya!  
Bias aku Mark! Nggak boleh sama ya! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Минерва  
Bagaimana cara memilih bias?  
安藤いざなみ  
Gimana aja bisa kok! ( ・`ω・´)  
Mine-chan bisa buka foto grup GOT7 terus pilih satu orang, atau bisa juga nonton video klipnya, atau dengerin lagunya, bebas! Pokoknya pilih satu orang buat disukain!  
Hmmm  
Ini kok  
Ada yang mirip Lev ya  
Anggotanya  
安藤いざなみ  
Eh??? ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Yang mana Reva-chan???  
Ini di video Eclipse  
Yang nge-rap di kaca-kaca  
安藤いざなみ  
HEEE????  
Jackson??? ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
Masa sih??????  
Asli mirip wkwkwk  
Kalo Lev lagi normal sih  
Kalo Lev putih juga  
安藤いざなみ  
Bentar deh! Aku coba buka video klipnya dulu!  
Минерва  
Aku juga sedang menonton Eclipse.  
Kenapa anggota yang menaiki tangga wajahnya agak mirip Raka, ya?  
Ehiya bener juga Ner wkwkwk  
Pantesan familier  
Beda di rambut doang  
安藤いざなみ  
JINYOUNG????? ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
SEBENTAR IH AKU LIAT DULU!!!!  
Ini Nami hapal orangnya sama scene di video klipnya?  
Mantap sih  
Минерва  
Benar.  
安藤いざなみ  
LOH IYA YA MIRIP!!!!!! ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
KOK BISAAAAAAA ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
Nggak tau atuh wkwkwk  
安藤いざなみ  
Nggak ada yang mirip Ryo-kun ih (。･´д`･。)  
EH ADA DENG!! Tapi di grup lain!!  
Oh ada jugaa?  
安藤いざなみ  
Ada lohh!! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Reva-chan sama Mine-chan cari deh: Changbin Stray Kids!  
Otw  
Lah bener mirip dong wkwkwkw  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya kannn~ ( っ・ω・)っ  
Минерва  
Pelajaran fangirl-nya sudah?  
Aku harus kembali bekerja. Tadi sedang istirahat.  
Ehiya aku juga tadi lagi ngerjain laporan wkwkwk  
Malah nontonin video klip  
安藤いざなみ  
Oh iya! Udah kok! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Yang penting itu cuma tiga! Satu, lighstick. Dua, hapal lagunya. Tiga, punya bias!  
Eh!!! Jadi bias Reva-chan sama Mine-chan siapa?  
Nggak boleh Mark ya!! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Mark yang mana pula…….  
Минерва  
Kurasa aku akan pilih Jinyoung saja.  
Yang tadi mirip Raka itu.  
Cara berpakaiannya cukup konservatif.  
安藤いざなみ  
Mark itu kalau di Eclipse yang nge-rap terus rambut putih, Reva-chan!  
Oke Mine-chan! Kalau Reva-chan? ( っ・ω・)っ  
Asiiik Miner pilih yang mirip Raka  
Kalo gitu aku ambil yang kayak Lev aja deh  
Siapa tadi? Jackson ya?  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya Jackson! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Kalo gitu udah selesai ya! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Mine-chan sama Reva-chan selamat kerja lagi! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Okee haha  
Makasih Namiii  
Минерва  
Iya, terima kasih.  
安藤いざなみ  
Nggak masalah! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Oh ya  
Jangan lupa kita juga harus nyari tiket pesawat sama penginapan  
Минерва  
Laporan singkat sebelum aku kembali bekerja.  
Tiket pesawatku dan Izanami sudah kubeli tadi pagi.  
Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai nanti lagi.  
安藤いざなみ  
UDAH MINE-CHAN?!?! ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
CEPET AMAT!!!! ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
Bagus Ner  
Aku juga udah dapet tempat nginep  
Hotel kecil gitu tapi enak keliatannya  
Kamarnya muat buat tiga orang  
安藤いざなみ  
REVA-CHAN JUGA CEPET!!!! ヾ(ﾟдﾟ )三( ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ"?  
Yang kayak gini jangan ditunda-tunda Nam wkwkwk  
Apalagi udah deket kan  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya sihhhhh (。･´д`･。)  
Wkwkwk yaudahh  
@Минерва  nanti aku minta foto tiket kalian ya buat nyesuaiin jam berangkat  
PC aja  
Balik kerja duluuu  
安藤いざなみ  
Oke! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Bye Reva-chan! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Bye Naaam  



End file.
